The present invention refers to a magnetic toy assembly suitable for forming bi-dimensional and three-dimensional puzzles and/or playthings, and in particular relates to a magnetic toy assembly comprising a plurality of main toy pieces that are magnetically anchorable, in a slidable manner, to a slide surface of an anchorage base member to be moved, placed alongside and positioned amongst one another to make a puzzle and/or a plaything, in which the various toy pieces have improved features from the point of view of magnetic anchorage force and/or the quantity of magnetic material used to provide the anchorage force.